Laughter Lines
by baby-rose15
Summary: "Do you remember that time traveler case?" She asks. "Which one? The steam punk time travelers with the pistols? Or the man from the future with news of the energy wars that said you were going to be a senator and we're going to have three kids?" Set in the future. AU. Based on "Time Will Tell"


**Hi! So _Time Will Tell_ sparked something for me. It's set in the future.**

**Castle isn't mine.  
**

* * *

She's standing at the dresser removing the bangles at her wrist, looking contemplatively at her reflection in the mirror when I come into the room. The dress is catching the low lights of the beside light, the shimmery threads in it giving her a glowy quality. Crossing to her, I dropped my jacket on the chair and undo the cufflinks at my wrist adding them to the bowl with her already discarded earrings. "Do you want to tell me why you've had your thinking face on for most the evening?" I asked her wrapping my arm around her waist to press a kiss to the base of her neck.

A small smile graces her face. "It's not something bad," she lifts her hands to start pulling pins from her hair so that it tumbles down against my chest. "I just had a really strange conversation with a guest at the book launch."

"Kateee," I know I'm whining but her talking to the fangirl masses always ends up with her questioning her own sanity for marrying me in the first place, "we've been over this, don't talk to the fangirls."

She laughs body rocking with it as she turns around, hands landing on my chest, "This person didn't seem to be a fan of yours, but rather of mine." She pats my shoulder gently and then slips out towards the closet fingers pulling down her own zipper.

I get to watch as the black lace of her bra and panties appears, before the whole thing drops to the floor and she steps out of it. "Well with that show who wouldn't be a fan of yours," earning me a mischievous wink as she bends down to scoop the thing off the floor and continues into the closet to grab pajamas and finish getting ready for bed.

By the time she comes back I'm in bed checking the emails on my phone to see if anything remotely important came in. "The boys in bed?" she crawls in next to me.

"Yeah, sacked out. Carson's feet are on his pillow, and Parker's thrown all the covers off." I tell her darkening the screen and leaving the phone on the bedside table. "So are you going to tell you about your fan?"

She wrinkles her face, like she does when I have a theory that is ridiculous. "Do you remember that time traveler case?"

"Which one? The steam punk time travelers with the pistols? Or the man from the future with news of the energy wars that said you were going to be a senator and we're going to have three kids?"

She grunts plumping her pillow before flopping back on them. "Yeah, you think he might have mentioned that the first two would be boys?"

That makes me laugh, "Okay, that might have been helpful but since you didn't believe him what difference does it make? Besides I thought we were done at two."

"There was a time that I thought you were a nine-year old on a sugar rush. Now I know what that looks like."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" She's being oddly cryptic tonight, and given I just spent the last four hours having the same conversation over and over at my book launch, my brain is running a little slow.

"Actually, I'm trying to tell you several something's." She sounds happy and amused as she rolled into me.

"Okay..." I draw it out, unsure of where this is heading, "So what about this conversation with a fan of yours?"

"Turns out it was someone from the DSCC."

"The DSCC? Acronyms are going to be the death of the English language."

"Too late." The smirk comes through in her voice, and without being able to see her out of the corner of my eye I know the face she's making.

"So what's it stand for?" I prompt.

"The Democratic Senatorial Campaign Committee."

I start to repeat it, hoping to commit it to memory, "The Democratic Senatorial Campa..." I hear my neck crack when I snap it to look at her, "Wait, what?"

"Apparently they'd like to discuss me running for the senate seat in three years." She picks at my shirt waiting for my answer.

"Senator Beckett." I manage to choke out. "That's... hmm... would that be for Bracken's old seat?"

"Apparently, the guy the governor appointed after we arrested Bracken is running in the special election next month mostly because it hasn't required much on his behalf. But he doesn't want to stay after that, so they're recruiting early and they want to talk to me about being a potential candidate next week." I catch her hand in mine, and rub my thumb across her knuckles unsure of what to say. "Castle? Surely you have something to say."

"The time traveler was wrong. We only have two kids." It's stupid but that's all I can come up with.

She laughs, head dropping to my chest. "So no problem with me running for political office?"

"I have no idea what it would even entail to be honest." Her eyes are glittering with a thousand questions things she wants to ask me, things she needs to know the answer to before we can even actually discuss it. But there's excitement at the idea thrumming through her anyway.

"Me either," she bites her lip.

"There's no harm in talking about it though, if it's something you want to do then I'm fully behind it. We're probably going to need more details a lot more details."

"I'll have them come to the precinct next week when the boys are in school?"

"Yeah, we can do that."

"Ok."

The time traveler thing is still bugging me though, "I suppose Doyle could have counted Alexis in the three kids?"

She nods, stretching across me to hit the light switch plunging the room into darkness. "I suppose," she practically hums.

"So you believe that he was a time traveler it's only taken seven years?" My very practical wife would never accept that time travel might be possible.

"Well, we haven't had any energy wars yet." She says reasonable like that negates any belief she might of had that he was from the future.

"Yeah, but were short a kid."

"No, we're not." She shakes her head against my chest where she's settled.

My head lifts off the pillow looking down at the pile of auburn curls. "We're not?"

She lifts up so that she can turn to face me, "Nope."

My heart is beating a little too loud and my brain is feeling really scrambled. "I'm too tired to figure out where you're going with this. What are you saying you mean that he meant the boys and Alexis or are you pregnant?"

She's quite a long moment, she brushes her thumb along my jaw. And I can see her eyes glittering the dark as she works through what she's trying to say. "Lanie made me take a test this afternoon."

I laugh fingers squeezing her shoulder, "Way to bury the lead."

"What?" She's amused, I can hear it tinkling in the back of her throat.

"You chose to lead with you've been asked to run for the US Senate rather than you're pregnant, it's not like one of those two things are life changing or anything."

She's cutting me off, sealing her lips over mine and she lifts herself onto me. "I love you."

"You're pregnant?"

"Lanie smacked me when I told her I've been more tired than normal. Apparently, I've been eating more for weeks among other things. She had me do the math because she figured it out a while ago, she thought we weren't telling anyone."

"So much for being observant," I scold myself slipping my hands under her shirt even as she tips her head down to mine to catch my lips in another kiss. "So future Senator Beckett mother of our three children, are you ready to admit that Simon Doyle really was from the future?"

She just laughs at me, "Does it matter?"

* * *

**I'm going to mark this complete, but the idea of Beckett being a Senator in the future really clicked for me. She'd make a brilliant candidate speaking as a political science nerd that operates in DC. So I might just have to write it out just to get it out of my head.**

**Let me know what you think.  
**

**Babyrose.**


End file.
